dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Entity (New Earth)
Eric Shiller Thousands of years later, an archaeologist, Eric Shiller, was exploring an ancient cave system when he encountered the Primal Entity which possessed his body, cursing him with the bestial transformation. He roamed the Transylvanian duchy of Trollsac which was eventually liberated from the tyranny of the Iron Duke by Merlin and Etrigan. The night Jason Blood was planning to leave the duchy behind, the haunting howls from the forest caused the villagers to panic in fear. Blood listened to stories of the mysterious creature the locals referred to as the "Howler" as they barricaded the building. Blood ventured out regardless and was ambushed by the Howler who marked him as his next host. Though Etrigan kept the creature at bay, Eric Shiller continued to follow Blood, eventually confiding that the Entity would not give up unless the demonologist performed an exorcism. The ritual was interrupted, and the Howler fell to Shiller's death in the streets of Gotham City. The first bystander to come to his aid was tragically infected by the undying Entity. Professor Puckett The bystander was Chris Puckett whose curse soon manifested under the full moon. His brother was a professor of biophysics who sacrificed his home and career working tirelessly to find a cure. From an abandoned engineering works, Professor Puckett not only tried to contain Chris, but a multitude of others that had been infected over a twenty year period. One night, when the Howler Chris escaped the secret lab, his familiar cry alerted Jason Blood to the danger of an old enemy and summoned Etrigan. The Demon, who had made a pact with Jason to be benevolent at the time, rescued Robin from the Howler. The creature slipped into the sewers, so Etrigan and the Boy Wonder worked together to track it down, without success. After separating, Etrigan's keen sense of smell led him to the Howler's den where he tried to take on the entire pack single-handed. He was bludgeoned unconscious and Puckett hoped the Demon's inhuman blood might hold answers to a cure. The experiment was halted before it began when Batman and Robin crashed the scene. The Howler brood was too much even for Gotham's greatest heroes, but fortunately, thanks to her stubborn nature, Glenda Mark stormed through the doors with the arsenal of weapons and massacred all of the Howlers. | Powers = * : The Primal Entity is an ancient beast-spirit conjured by neolithic witchdoctors. ** : The Entity is a spirit that has existed since the dawn of man. ** : The Entity is compelled to possess mortal forms. ** : The Howler's bite can spread the curse to those it kills. ** / : The hosts possessed by the Entity transform into savage beasts triggered by the full moon. *** : The Howlers possess the strength of at least "ten men" according to Etrigan. *** : While demon-flame may frighten Howlers, it can't destroy them. Multiple bullets have killed hosts in Howler form. *** *** *** | Abilities = | Strength = * The Howlers have the strength of at least ten men. Can lift tree trunks and leap great distances. | Weaknesses = * : The Primal Entity is a beast-spirit driven only violent survival instinct as are the Howlers. * Fire: Howlers are frightened by fire. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * ''Trinity'' (Volume 1) | Wikipedia = None | DC = None | Links = }}